1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belt-driven data storage cartridges, and in particular to a belt-driven data cartridge having a yoke mechanism which moves relative to a base plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape data cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio and visual fields. The cartridges themselves come in a large variety of sizes and types. One example of a successful belt-driven data cartridge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,255 to von Behren. In that reference, a tape cartridge has tape wrapped convolutedly in opposite directions around hubs and guide pins to guide the tape past the tape drive read-write head. An elastic belt wraps pan-way around the tape packs and the hubs, as well as around the corner rollers and a drive roller. The belt is moved by a drive through frictional rotation of a drive puck by a motor. Other examples include a cartridge with a pivoting roller yoke as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,195.